Bahati (Ramat Gan)
|} Bahati ist eine Afrikanische Elefantenkuh im israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan in der Nähe von Tel Aviv. Durch ihren Sohn Yossi ist sie Stammmutter einer verzweigten Familie von Afrikanischen Elefanten in vorwiegend europäischen Zoos. Geburt und erste Jahre Bahati wurde etwa 1961 in Tansania wild geboren. Zusammen mit den beiden Kühen Motek† und Atari† sowie dem Bullen Timbo†, die ebenfalls aus Tansania stammten und etwa gleichaltrig waren, kam sie 1964 zunächst in den alten Stadtzoo von Tel Aviv, bevor sie mit den übrigen Elefanten (einschließlich der Asiatischen) einige Jahre später in den Zoo Ramat Gan wechselte, wo alle Elefanten ohne Kontakt zu den Pflegern gehalten werden. Da sie bereits mit etwa drei Jahren nach Israel kam, wuchs sie dort zusammen mit den gleichaltrigen Artgenossen auf. Sohn Yossi und seine Schwestern Im Jahr 1973, als die früheren Jungtiere herangewachsen waren, kamen aus Tansania fünf weitere, jüngere Elefantenkühe nach Ramat Gan. Diese trafen am 27.07.1973 dort ein. Diese Gruppe bestand aus den Kühen Aviva, Katrina†, Ettie, Tali† und Norris†. Indessen wurden nicht die jüngeren, sondern die drei "Stammkühe" in den Folgejahren tragend und gebaren als Nachwuchs von Zuchtbulle Timbo† je ein Kalb. Zunächst gebar Bahati am 11.08.1974 ihren Sohn Yossi, am 17.11.1977 kam Ataris† Tochter Lara† zur Welt, und am 17.01.1978 wurde von Moteks† Tochter Sara† geboren. Wenige Monate später starb Timbo† an Magenkrebs, und die Zucht lag zunächst brach. Weitere Kälber von Bahati Erst zehn Jahre später wurden dann erneut Kälber geboren. Yossi war herangewachsen und deckte nicht nur die fünf jüngeren Kühe, sondern auch seine Halbschwestern Lara† und Sara† sowie die Mutter Bahati, während Motek† und Atari† zumindest keinen weiteren Nachwuchs mehr bekamen. Atari† war Leitkuh der Gruppe, in der Yossi aufgewachsen war, und wurde später (2007) unvermittelt von ihm getötet. Während Yossis Halbschwestern zunächst je zwei Kälber geboren hatten und im Laufe ihrer jeweils dritten Tragzeit 1994 an den englischen Howletts Wild Animal Park abgegeben wurden, deckte Yossi neben den anderen Kühen auch seine Mutter. Bahati hat nach ihm noch vier weitere Kälber geboren: #'Josepha' (Yosepha), weiblich, geboren am 30.04.1989 im Zoo Ramat Gan. Sie wurde mit drei Jahren ohne ihre Mutter an den französischen Safaripark Peaugres abgegeben, wo sie am 13.08.1992 eintraf, wenige Tage nach ihrem ältesten Halbbruder Junior†, der Yossis erstgeborener Nachwuchs war und von Lara† geboren wurde. Junior† starb dort im Jahr 2000. Josepha lebt dort noch zusammen mit der älteren Kuh Ettie, die nach einer Geburt in Ramat Gan (und dem frühen Verlust ihres Sohnes Izik†) ein Jahr nach Josepha nach Peaugres gekommen war, der gleichaltrigen Kenya sowie dem etwa jüngeren Bullen Shorty†, der früher im Zoo d'Amnéville gelebt hatte. #Beauty†, weiblich, geboren am 21.10.1996 im Zoo Ramat Gan. Auch Beauty† wurde sehr früh von ihrer Mutter getrennt und verließ ebenfalls in Begleitung eines Halbbruders (in diesem Fall Nissims†) Ramat Gan. Beide gingen in den englischen Knowsley-Safaripark, wo sie am 23.11.1998 eintrafen. Während Nissim† lange als potentieller Zuchtbulle im Safaripark gehalten wurde und später am 19.6.14 überraschend verstarb, wurde Beauty† am 04.02.2004, wegen mehrfacher Beinkrankheiten eingeschläfert. #'Pembé' (Babar), männlich, geboren am 03.05.2001 im Zoo Ramat Gan. Pembé blieb länger als seine Schwestern in seiner Herkunftsfamilie und wurde erst 2007 abgegeben. Mit knapp sechs Jahren reiste er zusammen mit dem etwas jüngeren Napoleon (Akili), seinem Halbbruder, nach Frankreich, wo beide am 29.03.2007 im Zoo de La Flèche eintrafen. Dort lebten als Halbbrüderpaar zusammen bis zum 03.01.2012. An jenem Tag wurden sie an den Park African Safari, Plaisance-du-Touch bei Toulouse abgegeben, um ihrem jüngeren (Halb-)Bruder Boten Platz zu machen. Mittlerweile ist Pembé ein erfolgreicher Zuchtbulle mit der Tochter Makeba von Matibi. #'Boten', männlich, geboren am 31.01.2006 im Zoo Ramat Gan. Boten wuchs zunächst auch in Ramat Gan auf, wurde jedoch mit Halbbruder Noah, einem Sohn der Kuh Norris†, knapp vierjährig in den ungarischen Zoo Sóstó gegeben, wo er dem verwaisten Halbbruder, Neffen und Großneffen Jumaane (einem Sohn von Halbschwester Yoki†, die ebenfalls von ihrem Vater Yossi gedeckt wurde) Gesellschaft leisten sollte. Während Noah weiter nach Spanien reiste, lebte Boten zunächst weiterhin zusammen mit Jumaane in Ungarn, seit Ende 2011 zusammen mit zwei Kühen (Buba und Kwanza) und dem Bullen Jack. Im März 2012 wurde er dann in den Zoo de La Flèche gebracht, wo er einige Jahre mit dem gleichaltrigen Bou-Bou aus dem Serengetipark Hodenhagen verbringen soll. Derzeitige Situation Da seit dem Tod von Atari† 2007 Bahati'''s Sohn Yossi von den Kühen getrennt lebt, wird es für '''Bahati wohl keine weiteren Kälber mehr geben. Sie lebt derzeit zusammen mit der jüngeren Aviva, die nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter Stavit† zwischenzeitlich in Howletts gelebt hat und 1994 zurückkehrte, auf der Gruppenanlage. Von ihrer Familie wurde Bahati getrennt, außer Yossi leben alle ihre Nachkommen außerhalb von Ramat Gan. Italien: In Italien lebt Bahati'''s Enkel: Yzick. '''Polen: Im Zoo Warschau lebt der künftige Zuchtbulle Leon als Enkel Bahati'''s. Er war zusammen mit Ninio dorthin gekommen und wegen seines Interesses an den jungen Kühen auch geblieben. Ninio war zunächst in Ungarn und kehrte dann nach Polen zurück. Er lebt derzeit im Nowe Zoo Poznan. '''Spanien: Yossis Sohn Noah reiste über Ungarn in den Oasis Park auf den Kanarischen Inseln, wo er zwei ehemaligen Kühen aus Hodenhagen (Niedersachsen) Gesellschaft leistet. Im Safaripark Vergel lebte noch Bahati'''s Urenkel Jumar, ein Sohn ihrer Enkelin Tammi, zusammen mit seinem Halbbruder Jassa aus der Zucht im englischen Howletts. Da der Park geschlossen wurde, lebt Jumar seitdem zusammen mit seinem dominanten Vater Jums im Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno ebenfalls als erfolgreicher Zuchtbulle. '''Frankreich: Im Zoo d'Amnéville lebt als Zuchtbulle Niko, ein Sohn von Norris† und Enkel Bahati'''s. Im Zoo de La Flèche hält sich ihr Sohn Boten auf. Ihre Tochter Josepha lebt zusammen mit ihrem Enkel Akili im Peaugres Safari. '''England: Im Howletts Wild Animal Park lebt Tammi eine Enkelin von Bahati) mit deren eigenen Nachwuchs aus der Zucht mit dem Bullen Jums. Dazu gehören Jama, Uzuri und Mirembe sowie Juluka als Kalb ihrer Halbschwester Stavit†. Stavits† älteste Tochter Justa† starb 2010 und hinterließ ihre Tochter Manzi, Bahati'''s Ururenkelin. '''USA: Im Zoo Oakland in Kalifornien lebt Osh, 'Bahati's Enkel aus einer Verbindung Yossis mit Halbschwester Sara†. Dort hat er Gesellschaft von drei älteren Kühen. Weblinks *African elephants at the Ramat Gan Safari, Fotos u.a. von Bahati und Yossi auf www.asianelephant.net (sic!). *The unnatural state of things: Why Yossi became a killer, Artikel zur Tötung von Atari auf www.haaretz.com. *Bahati at Ramat Gan Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Tansania Kategorie:Israel Kategorie:Zoo Ramat Gan Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh